idominationfandomcom-20200215-history
World of Sport Wrestling
| style = Cuttign Edge | formerly = | owner = Brian Dixon | previous_owner = | booker = Alex Shane | previous_booker = |}} World of Sport Wrestling (WSW) is one of England most successful wrestling promotions, it is also one of the most successful promotions in the world that is not affiliated with the National Wrestling Alliance. History World of Sport Wrestling was founded during the peak of British Wrestling on television. In March 1975 World of Sport Wrestling officially began promoting under the control of brothers Max and Shirley Crabtree, the pair moved wrestling forward through the 70's and into the 80's. During their time in control the brothers started to make international connections, first with Calgary Stampede and then in Japan with both All Japan and New Japan, this turned World of Sport Wrestling from a touring British promotion into the European hub of international wrestling, with the connections in place many future stars gained experience in the promotion like the Hart family (Bret, Bruce, Keith and Owen), Jushin Liger (as "Flyin'" Fuji Yamada), Satoru Sayama (as Sammy Lee) and Hiroyoshi Tenzan (as The Great Yotto). In 1988 the promotion was hit hard by the network, seeing that the ratings for the general World of Sport program was dropping (even though Wrestling was still drawing the bulk of the viewers) ITV decided to revamp their sports coverage and dropped World of Sport from their network, with an out of date product no major network was willing to offer any television time to wrestling anymore and the Crabtree's left the promotion to return to touring their small territory. It was Brian Dixon who was left in control of WSW and he was able to seal a deal to secure television coverage on the new Sky network on the condition that he was able to modernise the show and get it ready for the 90's. Under a different booker WSW was able to evolve beyond the dimly lit arenas of the past and brought the product up-to-date. In the early 90's WSW started to gain some international attention, especially as it was the promotion assigned by the NWA through its connections with Calgary Stampede to promote the first NWA World Heavyweight title match on English soil, it was also the most popular sporting event on British soil that year next to the FA Cup final. As the 90's moved on wrestling on Sky developed its network becoming the biggest cable network in the United Kingdom and by 1995 wrestling was the biggest draw during the summer months that the following year Sky started joint promoting big events using the vacant football stadiums and expanding the promotion to higher levels. By the end of the 90's, wrestling in England was considered one of England's top sporting events next to football and rugby and as the new millennium rolled around their was big plans in development for WSW. Championships Inactive championships :*British Middleweight Championship: was moved from WSW to Rollerball Wrestling where it is currently active. :*British Welterweight Championship: was moved from WSW to Rollerball Wrestling where it is currently active. Category:Promotions